Heart Shaped Box
by Kjminame
Summary: Hermione remembers back to the time where her and Draco first fell in love. And the difficulties they faced. Songfiction.


****

Heart-Shaped Box

Hermione's eyes were entranced in Draco. She stared at him from her chair across the Slytherin common room, while he sat on the black leather couch on the other side. Draco didn't have to look over at her to know she was gazing at him. He could feel her chestnut brown eyes on him, and it made him feel alive.

**__**

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak

She had lost track of the time Draco and her had been together. It had felt like months, but she didn't know. She didn't care. She just knew it felt right to be with him. Right when his arms were around her. Even if it felt like she was in chains.

**__**

I've been locked inside your heart shaped box, four whole weeks

Hermione had always been intrigued by Draco. Even while he called her a mudblood and bad-mouthed her friends. He fascinated her. She knew it was dangerous ground she was treading on, but she was drawn. Like a fly to a spider's web.

**__**

I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap

Draco was a Death-Eater. Had followed in his father's footsteps. Performed Lord Voldermort's dirty work, and yet she still didn't care. She knew when he was done, it was her he would be coming back to. She belonged to him. And he belonged to her.

**__**

I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

"Draco?" Hermione whispered to him.

**__**

Hey

"Hermione?" Draco whispered back.

** __**

Wait

She would say anything just to hear his satin voice.

**__**

I've got a new complaint

She remembered back to when she confided in Ginny for support.

"What should I do?" Hermione asked her, after swearing her to secrecy.

"You should tell him." Ginny replied.

**__**

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Hermione was thankful for her opinion, but hated that she ever gave it to her at the same time.

****

Hey

Harry and Ron were of course shocked when she confessed to them. And they both tried to talk her out of her own feelings. But she couldn't fight it. No matter how hard she tried. She was to far gone.

**__**

Wait

Draco's father obviously would never approve of the match, so her and Draco kept it a secret.

**__**

I've got a new complaint

But, it wasn't the only secret that had been kept.

**__**

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Draco, since getting punched by Hermione in third year, had been infatuated with her too.

**__**

Hey

He had felt guilt when he would call her a mudblood. And only did it to impress his friends. And his father. And he knew that if he stopped, they would become suspicious. So he continued.

**__**

Wait

His emotions surprised him, and like Hermione, he tried to brush them off.

**__**

I've got a new complaint

But it also was of no use.

**__**

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

He was captivated by everything about her. Her curly, brownish-blond hair. Her creamy white complexion. And especially her glowing chestnut eyes.

**__**

Your advice

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were just as stunned when Draco told them the truth. They asked him why. And Draco said, in all honesty;

"It's just her."

**__**

Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet

Draco had been dating Pansy at the time he revealed it to his friends.

"A pureblood shouldn't date a mudblood!" Pansy exclaimed at Draco, just moments after he broke up with her.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" She yelled again, then stomped away from him in a huff. Draco was careless of Pansy. Only one person was on his mind at that minute, and he had to go find her.

**__**

Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath

He found her in the Great Hall. And approached her without hesitation.

"Hermione?" She set down her goblet and turned around on her seat to lock eyes with one person she couldn't free from her head.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked her. Harry had a nervous look on his face, while Ron displayed a jealous one.

"Draco..uh..sure." Hermione replied.

Draco led her out of the Great Hall and into the hallway, which was vacant because of lunch time. She stood by the wall while Draco paced in front of her for a couple of seconds. Then, he stopped his footsteps, and came right out with it.

"I love you." He confessed to her.

**__**

Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black

Hermione smiled brightly, and said without stopping;

"I love you, too."

Draco grinned, then clasped his hands on her waist. He pushed her softly against the wall, and thrusted his lips against her's. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there until lunch was over, relishing each other's touch.

**__**

Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back

Letting their desires free to intertwine with each other.

****

Hey

"Hermione?" Draco whispered to her.

**__**

Wait

"Draco?" Hermione whispered back.

**__**

I've got a new complaint

He would say anything just hear her silken voice.

**__**

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

An untamed beauty that would lay beside him.

**__**

Hey

And she was all his.

**__**

Wait

All his.

**__**

I've got a new complaint

"Draco, do you want to go have some hot chocolate with us in the Great Hall?" Blaise asked Draco while they, Crabbe, and Goyle left the Potions room.

"No, thanks. I am going to meet Hermione. See you later." Draco said to him, while he parted from the group and made his way up to the Slytherin common room.

**__**

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Draco climbed up the marble staircase as quickly as he was able, and said the password without even taking a breath. The door swung open and he swiftly hurried himself inside. He shut it behind him, and turned around. There, on the leather sofa, was Hermione. Her arms spread across the top of it. Her legs crossed. Waiting patiently.

**__**

Hey

"Hello, Draco." She said coyly.

**__**

Wait

Draco smirked broadly.

"Hello to you too, Hermione." He answered back.

**__**

I've got a new complaint

Draco dropped his book bag, then proceeded over to her.

**__**

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Without wasting any time, he got onto the couch and pushed his body on top of her's. She leaned back onto the sofa seat and placed her hands on his face. She pressed her lips against his, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Sending shockwaves down both their spines.

**__**

Your advice

Hermione's eyes were still entranced in Draco. She stared for a couple more seconds, then she stood up from her seat and walked across the room to him. Draco didn't have to look over at her to know she was coming. He could feel her chestnut brown eyes on him, and it made him feel alive.

****

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak

She sat on the arm of the leather couch beside him, making the other occupants of the Slytherin common room look up at her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

**__**

I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box, four whole weeks

"Should we go, Draco?" She asked him.

**__**

I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap

"Sure." Draco replied to her. He gave his friends a parting nod before taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the common room.

**__**

I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Draco tightened his grip on her delicate hand as they walked down the stairs towards the empty hallway. They reached the end of the staircase and stopped when Draco pulled Hermione to the side into the beginning hall and pushed her lightly up against the wall.

"I love you." He told her.

Hermione smiled.

"I love you, too." She told him back.

Draco brushed his hand through her hair, then pulled her into a kiss. She rested her hands on his chest. Knowing that she was home.

**__**

Hey

Entranced.

**__**

Wait

In chains.

**__**

I've got a new complaint

Drawn.

****

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Like a fly to a spider's web.

**__**

Hey

She belonged to him.

****

Wait

He belonged to her.

**__**

I've got a new complaint

Fascinated by him.

**__**

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

"I love you."

**__**

Hey

"I love you, too."

**__**

Wait

Untamed beauty.

****

I've got a new complaint

That was all his.

**__**

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Kept a secret.

****

Your advice

Draco brushed his hand through her hair, then pulled her into a kiss.

**_Your advice_**

She rested her hands on his chest.

****

Your advice

Knowing that she was home.

****

Parting Words:

I thought the song 'Heart-Shaped Box' would work perfectly for this pairing. The song is awesome! Hopefully, you like it. Read and review please!

Kjminame


End file.
